Celui que j'aime
by White Assassin
Summary: Il vient presque chaque semaine... Edward se surprend à tomber amoureux d'un monstre. / TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la fic de Zoorzh intitulée "The One I Love". Edvy, OS, Yaoi.


**The One I love**

**Celui que j'aime**

**Base** : FMA (anime?)

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à **Hiromu**. Concernant la fic, il s'agit d'une traduction de l'anglais de la fic « _The One I Love_ » de **Zoorzh**.

**Genre **: (de base Angst, mais j'ai délibérément choisi de le classer en...) Romance – OS – Edvy (Yaoi)

**Résumé** : Il vient presque chaque semaine... Edward se surprend à tomber amoureux d'un monstre.

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme promis, voici la fic annoncée sur mon profil. Un Edvy, encore et toujours -je ne me lasserai probablement jamais de ce couple-. Un OS relativement long, qui propose au lecteur une approche particulière des personnages, puisqu'il s'agit d'un POV d'Edward. On y retrouve ses doutes, ses interrogations, et tout ce qui nous passe par la tête quand on est tiraillé entre des sentiments contraires. Un côté humain que j'ai bien apprécié malgré, je trouve, une légère redondance au niveau des idées qui se répète un peu, et... Peut-être un point de vue trop féminin ? -qui jure un peu avec le côté un peu trop vulgaire d'Envy à mon goût-. Enfin bon, je ne connais pas trop le mode de fonctionnement des hommes, alors je ne m'avancerai pas xp Bref ! Cet OS est quand même assez... Puis-je dire poétique ? ^o^ La guimauve c'est bon, la tendresse c'est mieux, et c'est bien ce que l'on retrouve dans certains passages, qui amènent, au final, une fin qui fait écho au titre d'une façon rêveuse :3

Un petit conseil de lecture : je ne sais pas si c'est voulu de la part de l'auteur, mais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'écouter en même temps « _The One I Love_ », de **The Rasmus**, chanson tout indiquée pour cette histoire, puissante, poignante et... Véridique ? ;3

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première fic FMA, alors pardonnez-moi si les personnages (Envy et Ed, en somme) sont bien plus que OOC. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je ne vais pas commencer à critiquer mes propres histoires. Bon, donc, c'est du YAOI. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Il y a un lemon, mais pas très détaillé. Je ne décrirai pas tout. Le couple, vous le connaissez, et tout sera vu du point de vue de Edward. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et s'il-vous-plaît, laissez un review si c'est le cas. Merci !_

**Note **: _Je l'ai actualisée. Auparavant, il y avait beaucoup de fautes de frappe, mais je les ai arrangées maintenant (bien que la fic ne soit toujours pas parfaite)._

**Disclaimer** : _Malheureusement, FMA ne m'appartient pas :(_

* * *

Il me regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression qu'il sourit, ou qu'il affiche un sourire moqueur en tout cas. Je ne peux pas vraiment me décider à cause de la pluie. Il est juste si cruel... Une nuit, il me combat, l'autre, il est sur moi, à me faire l'amour. Il est si cruel... Je le déteste. Et je l'aime, je crois. Néanmoins, je n'en suis pas à cent pour cent sûr, parce que la plupart du temps, il me fait enrager. Et pourtant, il y a des fois où il fait vibrer mon cœur. La plupart du temps lorsqu'il me fait l'amour. Et il me quitte en me laissant me sentir... Vide. C'est si mal -nous, je veux dire-. Ça. Tout est mal, concernant tout ça. Cette situation -je ne peux pas appeler ça une relation, car ce n'en est pas une-. On couche, c'est tout. On s'embrasse. On se dispute et se maudit l'un l'autre. Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener. Je me sens passionné. Et haineux envers lui et moi-même. Je ne peux pas me supporter, ces jours-ci. Il me fait me sentir ignoble, si vide et si las. Je le déteste tant, mais même avec ça, je dois honteusement avouer que parfois, je me retrouve à fantasmer à son propos. Et chaque fois qu'il vient puis part, je me sens un peu plus mal. Je me hais, moi et mes pensées. Mais je ne peux même pas pleurer, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, et ça ne m'a jamais fait me sentir mieux, quoique les gens en disent. De plus, il me surveille peut-être. Je ne saurais le dire. Il sait si bien se cacher.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Le voilà à nouveau. De l'autre côté de ma fenêtre. Il est assis dans un arbre, à moins d'un mètre de la vitre. Je me rapproche et il sourit complaisamment. Il est arrogant à en écœurer, mais je ne me lasse jamais de lui. Même maintenant, alors que je fais fi de toute raison et arguments qui pourraient me garder d'ouvrir cette fenêtre, je frissonne et, automatiquement, ma température corporelle augmente. Il est si proche de moi, là, mais je sais que, en réalité, nous sommes à mille lieues l'un de l'autre. Émotionnellement. Dans ce monde, dans ce temps, et dans cet espace. Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je le sais car il ne manque jamais de me le rappeler. Il est si cruel et sans merci avec ses mots. Il me blesse davantage avec les choses qu'il dit plutôt qu'avec les coups qu'il me porte et les bleus qu'il me laisse après chaque combat. Et ces égocentriques ricanements et sourires insolents... Peu importe l'émotion que je crois discerner dans ses yeux, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, au final... Il est vide. Il n'a ni cœur ni âme. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il dit.

Mais si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi est-il si prompt à me tourmenter ? Qu'en tire-t-il ? S'il ne ressent rien, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me colle-t-il jour après jour ? Il aurait pu me tuer n'importe quand après que nous ayons dormi ensemble. Mais à la place, il part plutôt silencieusement (parfois pas si silencieusement que ça), juste pour mieux revenir quelques semaines plus tard. Il me veut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Lorsque nous nous battons, il me dit toujours qu'il me hait, mais après, il me rejoint pour lécher mes plaies. Littéralement. Parfois, il dit des choses douces. Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu, pour lui, j'en suis sûr. C'est sa façon d'être cruel il est complètement barge. D'abord, il me frappe, puis il me prend. Même penser à ses baisers me fait rougir. Même là, maintenant, alors que je me dirige lentement vers la fenêtre, je sens cette chaleur remonter jusqu'à mes joues.

Et j'ai envie de pleurer, car je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Il ne se préoccupera jamais de moi. Si je mourrais là, tout de suite, maintenant, il ne verserait pas une larme pour moi. Il me laisserait tout simplement là, et chercherait une autre prostituée à ennuyer. Je pense que je l'aime, j'en suis même certain, mais je ne pourrai jamais le lui dire, et cela me fait me sentir si bouleversé et si vide... Que j'en viens à le haïr. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai fini par ressentir quelque chose de si fort pour lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup de qualités. Je le déteste autant pour ce qu'il fait aux autres que pour ce qu'il me fait à moi. Ce que je fais avec lui, ce que je ressens pour lui... Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Mais le reste -tuer, torturer, liste non-exhaustive-, je ne peux lui pardonner. Mais quelque part, ça ne semble pas me déranger lorsque je suis seul avec lui.

Il est horrible, vulgaire et égocentrique, et il est juste... Celui qu'il est. Il est lui. Il n'essaie pas d'être autre chose que ce qu'il est vraiment. Un connard sans cœur, un monstre dépourvu d'âme. Je suis hypocrite, comparé à lui. Je dis et promets beaucoup de choses, mais combien, parmi celles-ci, ai-je pu tenir ? Parfois, sans même qu'il s'y emploie, sa simple présence me fait davantage me haïr moi que lui. Il aime ça. Il aime ça, quand je crie son nom, comme la pire des catins.

Personne ne sait ce que nous faisons, et c'est ainsi que ça devrait et devra rester. Je ne le dirais même pas à Al, et je sais que lui n'en parlera pas à ses compagnons homonculi non plus. Ce sera ainsi jusqu'au bout. Un secret. C'est ainsi que cela restera jusqu'au jour où l'un de nous deux tuera l'autre. J'ai comme l'impression que celui qui tuera l'autre, ce sera lui. C'est pitoyable, mais je commence à avoir l'impression que je ne pourrais pas le tuer même si l'occasion s'en présentait un jour. Et c'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je n'y peux rien. Ses caresses... J'en meurs d'envie. C'est pourquoi là, tout de suite, je suis en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il est suffisamment gentil pour attendre et ne pas tout simplement exploser cette fichue chose. Ça arrivait avant, mais après plusieurs fois, ça commençait à devenir légèrement compliqué de l'expliquer à Alphonse, alors il se retient de le faire. Au moins, il a gagné en logique et manières.

Donc, la fenêtre est ouverte, à présent, et le vent froid s'engouffre à l'intérieur l'air glacé me fait trembler. Quelques gouttes de pluie trouvent leur chemin dans le vent, et mouillent un peu le sol de ma chambre. Je remercie ma bonne étoile que Alphonse soit encore à Resembool. S'il était là, cela aurait été encore plus douloureux pour moi de me réveiller le lendemain matin. Je me serais senti encore plus coupable, d'avoir fait l'amour avec notre pire ennemi alors que mon petit frère est à la maison.

Je dis « faire l'amour », car j'en suis à ce point où je ne peux plus le nier : je l'aime. Et parfois, il est tendre. Pas assez souvent, cependant. Je préfère ça lorsqu'il l'est. Dans ce genre de moments, tout ça semble... En valoir un peu plus la peine. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça en vaille la peine, puisque je finis toujours par me faire du mal un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il me touche, mais lorsqu'il est gentil, je peux au moins imaginer qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose de positif, j'espère.

Il rentre à l'intérieur, fermant la fenêtre derrière lui, et m'offre son sourire en coin habituel. Il est complètement trempé à cause de la pluie diluvienne. Mes yeux suivent une gouttelette d'eau qui perle le long de son bras. J'ai le soudain besoin de me pencher pour la lécher et la lui enlever, mais il se tient trop loin de moi pour que je puisse le faire.

« Hello, O'chibi-san... » me salue-t-il d'une voix claire, comme toujours. Ses yeux violets sont teintés d'une lueur joueuse et malicieuse, mais à la fois dangereuse, alors qu'il me regarde. Il ressemble à un prédateur qui observe sa proie, son regard attentif, dur et sans merci, comme s'il était prêt à m'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre, si je venais à faire un faux mouvement. Il est toujours comme ça, toujours sur ses gardes. Il vient et va à sa guise, fait ce qu'il veut. Il décide s'il veut être gentil ou rude avec moi. Généralement, il finit par se décider pour la seconde option. Je pense que c'est une façon de me montrer qui contrôle qui. Qui domine. Mais c'est évident. Il devrait pourtant le savoir.

Et il le sait, sûrement, mais il ne se lasse jamais de me le rappeler. Il pourrait me dominer n'importe quand. Il veut que je me sente petit et sans défense il veut que je fasse tout ce qu'il dit. Pourtant, je le fais, de toute façon, qu'il m'y force ou non. Car oui, c'est à ce point que j'en suis. J'ai sombré à ce point. C'est pourquoi je l'aime et me déteste. Il me donne l'impression que je ne peux rien y faire, que ce n'est pas grave si je n'essaie même pas, parce que je ne pourrais jamais lui tenir de tête, de toute façon. Avec lui, je marche constamment sur des charbons ardents, et pourtant, bizarrement... A cause du fait qu'il soit si fort... D'une façon tordue et malsaine, en fait, je me sens rassuré, dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'une sensation factice de sécurité, car il pourrait me tuer n'importe quand, mais... Quelque part, c'est rassurant de me dire que je suis entre les mains de quelqu'un de si fort que lui. Je vivrai jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer plus clairement. Je ne mourrai pas des mains d'un autre que lui, car il ne laissera personne me tuer. Il veut s'en garder « l'honneur », comme il me l'a dit. Cependant, seulement une fois qu'il m'aura complètement anéanti. Une fois qu'il en aura assez de me tourmenter.

Je me demande s'il sera violent, ce soir. J'ai à peine eu le temps de récupérer de notre dernière fois, mais un léger bleu sur ma cuisse m'est resté de la semaine dernière. Officiellement, nous ne nous sommes pas croisés depuis deux mois, mais dans le dos de tous, dans le dos d'Alphonse, je l'ai vu presque chaque semaine.

Chaque semaine, je redoute et attend avec impatience à la fois sa prochaine venue. Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop rude. Je dois aller au travail, demain. Lundi ne sera pas une bonne journée. Je serai dépressif et énervé. Je serai épuisé et vide. Fâché contre moi-même de n'avoir pas su lui résister. Je le hais tant. Je hais ce ricanement qu'il m'adresse, là, tout de suite, alors qu'il lit parfaitement en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'est habitué lui aussi à notre petite routine. Il fait un pas vers moi, et lève sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Je me demande s'il va me frapper. Je ferme les yeux, mais la gifle ne vient pas. Il joue avec moi. J'imagine que, peut-être, il ne sera pas trop violent ce soir. Peut-être qu'il se sent d'être gentil, maintenant. Je ne le comprends pas. Il dit qu'il n'a pas d'âme, mais comment est-ce possible lorsqu'il ressent rage et amusement, tout comme moi ? J'ouvre mes yeux et les plonge dans les siens.

« … Envy... » ma voix est enrouée alors que je souffle son nom, et il semble ravi en l'entendant. Je crois que j'ai vraiment donné l'impression d'avoir le souffle court... D'être perturbé. Mais c'est ce qu'il provoque chez moi. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, justement. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une chance de remonter le temps, de revenir au moment où il m'approchait pour la première fois, mais c'est, évidemment, impossible.

Cette fois-là, nous nous battions comme nous en avons l'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais seul. Ni Al ni Izumi n'étaient là pour m'aider. Pas non plus de Roy ou de Riza, ou ces autres clowns de militaires. J'étais seul. Et naturellement, il me vainquit, et alors que mon ego me vrillait les oreilles à l'intérieur même de ma tête suite à ma pitoyable défaite, le côté rationnel de mon esprit était persuadé que j'allais mourir. Je l'avais entendu dire, avant, qu'il ne pouvait pas encore me tuer, mais j'étais trop stupéfait pour me rappeler ce genre de choses. J'étais sur le sol, il était sur moi, prêt à me donner le coup de grâce. Mais juste alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il allait le faire, je sentis ces lèvres -si familières à présent-, et cette langue contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa. Brutalement. Il avait le goût du sang et de la souffrance. Un goût de vide et de douleur. Un goût de tristesse et de peur.

Cette fois, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je paniquai. J'essayai de l'écarter, mais comme je l'ai souligné, il peut me soumettre sans trop de difficulté dès que l'envie lui vient. Alors je restai allongé aussi calme que possible et, quelques instants après, perdis connaissance. Je me rappelle m'être réveillé dans un hôpital, Al à mes côtés. Je ne lui parlai pas du baiser. Évidemment. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu autant de jugeote. Les choses n'en auraient été que plus compliquées.

Winry était en colère après moi car j'avais à nouveau brisé mon automail, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment. J'étais confus. Mais alors que j'étais horrifié et dégoûté par ce que cet homonculus avait fait, à la fois... Il m'attirait. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse vraiment expliquer. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il était venu à moi. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait m'humilier et m'anéantir, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à croire que ce soit tout. Ça doit résulter de mon esprit rêveur. Il est trop malade pour se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. C'est un monstre. Un monstre duquel je suis pathétiquement tombé amoureux. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Il m'attirait. Et j'étais trop faible pour résister.

Et je le suis toujours, maintenant. Mon regard suit une autre goutte de pluie qui glisse le long de son ventre blanc. C'est ironique de voir qu'il est bien plus puissant que moi, alors qu'il n'a même pas autant de muscles que moi. Mais il n'est pas humain. Il ne suit pas les mêmes règles que nous, et son corps non plus.

Il semble si parfait que j'en deviens envieux. Amusant. Il se moquerait si je le lui disais. J'ai besoin de sentir ses caresses, j'ai besoin de le toucher. Alors je parcours les quelques pas qui nous séparent et m'accroupis, pressant mes doigts contre sa peau douce et mouillée, le débarrassant d'un coup de langue de cette goutte. Il ne bouge ni ne dit mot. Son corps est si froid que je ressens le besoin urgent de l'étreindre pour le réchauffer, mais m'en garde. Ses cheveux verts sont imbibés d'eau, pendant lourdement de chaque côté de son visage et sur ses épaules, me détrempant moi aussi alors que les gouttes continuent à couler. Je presse légèrement mon front contre son torse, cherchant une certaine forme de chaleur. Il reste immobile, comme s'il était curieux de savoir ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Étrangement, mes yeux sont chauds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette sensation ne m'est pas familière. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à être le seul à souffrir.

Finalement, après un moment, il me repousse. Mes yeux me font mal. Je le regarde, incertain – c'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas-. Mes yeux sont extrêmement chauds et humides à présent, mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cette sensation. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur ma joue. Je lève légèrement ma main pour essuyer cette goutte. Envy a dû me tremper moi aussi. Mais avant même que mon doigt n'atteigne cette goutte, Envy attrape ma main, une expression mi confuse et mi agacée sur le visage. Je le fixe, perplexe. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? J'ouvre les lèvres pour parler mais il me coupe.

« Ed, pourquoi tu pleures ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix étrange. Je manque de m'étrangler en entendant ces mots. Pleurer ? Je ne pleure pas, si ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pleurer » ? Je ne pleure pas », réponds-je stupidement, même si je sens les larmes couler le long de mon visage. Maintenant, je reconnais cette sensation brûlante dans mes yeux. Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré. Je pensais l'avoir fait plus souvent, mais ça fait, en fait, des années que je n'ai pas pleuré, ou en tout cas pas depuis l'histoire avec Barry The Chopper. Immédiatement, je me sens honteux et stupide de m'effondrer ainsi en face d'Envy. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. N'est-ce pas justement ce qu'il voulait ? M'anéantir ? Eh bien, maintenant, il a réussi. Me tuera-t-il, à présent ? Non... Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai toujours pas « rempli mon rôle », comme il le dit parfois. Je me demande... Va-t-il partir, maintenant ?

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » répète-t-il, sa voix devenant froide, tandis que, sur son magnifique visage, apparaît une expression d'agacement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, soudainement, il n'arrive pas à me déchiffrer comme il le fait habituellement. Normalement, il connaît mieux mes émotions que moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui répondre, car je ne sais pas. Les larmes... Continuent à couler, c'est tout. Il me regarde durement, une expression d'attente prenant place sur son visage renfrogné.

« Je... Je ne sais pas », murmuré-je, espérant qu'il cessera de me regarder ainsi. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le comprendre vraiment bien. C'est frustrant. Et épuisant. Et tout à coup, en une seconde à peine, je me retrouve brutalement plaqué contre le mur, les ongles d'Envy s'enfonçant douloureusement dans mes épaules, perçant ma chair.

« Eh bien réfléchis-y un peu plus, Ed, je veux une meilleure réponse ! » me crache-t-il de mauvaise humeur, juste au niveau de mon oreille gauche. Des frissons remontent le long de mon échine alors que je sens sa respiration sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux, implorant les larmes de s'en aller. Mais elles restent, malheureusement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Envy est si énervé, soudainement. Il a toujours été si enclin à me faire mal. Il est venu en moi de nombreuses fois, me procurant autant de douleur que de plaisir, et lorsqu'il part, je le sens toujours en moi. Je souffre tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il a laissé en moi une plaie comparable à celle causée par la mort de ma mère. Il devrait être ravi, maintenant. Ravi de me faire pleurer comme ça. Depuis le commencement même de notre relation, il n'a eu de cesse de me tourmenter intérieurement. Ne le voit-il pas ? A la fin, quelle différence cela peu faire que je pleure de vraies larmes ou celles de mon cœur ?

« Envy... » Ma gorge me fait mal et mes yeux sont en feu, mais je me force à continuer. « Je... n'ai aucune... idée... de pourquoi je pleure... » réussis-je finalement à dire entre deux sanglots. Il ne bouge pas. Il est si calme que j'ai même peur de deviner ce à quoi il pense.

« Alors arrête ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, plongeant ses ongles encore plus profondément dans ma peau, presque assez loin pour que le sang s'en échappe. Je pourrais utiliser mon bras artificiel pour le dégager ou lui envoyer un coup de pied à l'aide de ma jambe gauche, mais je choisis d'endurer la douleur, car je sais que si je résiste, il n'en sera que plus violent. Je ne le comprends pas du tout, là. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je pleure ? Il devrait être transporté de joie.

« Tu ne... m'y aides pas vraiment. »

J'essaie, entre mes sanglots, de prendre un ton qui correspond plus à mon moi pessimiste et sarcastique. J'attends le coup que je suis sûr de recevoir pour avoir usé de ce ton, mais à ma grande surprise, au lieu de me frapper, il relâche son emprise, qui de douloureuse, devient tendre, et me presse tout contre lui. Son corps mouillé est si froid contre le mien, même au travers de mes vêtements...

« Tu vas arrêter, maintenant ? » demande-t-il d'une voix qui lui est inhabituelle, différente de tout ce que j'avais pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Je peux encore y sentir sa colère et sa confusion, mais il y a quelque d'autre, derrière. J'enfouis mon visage entre son épaule et son cou, ignorant ses cheveux mouillés. Je suis sûr qu'il sent mes larmes, chaudes, sur lui, au travers du fin tissu dont est fait son haut. Mes mains trouvent leur chemin autour de sa taille dans une étreinte ferme et curieusement désespérée.

« Ed, arrête. »

Je discerne clairement, à présent, la frustration dans sa voix. Il s'extirpe de mon étreinte d'une manière brusque. Il semble mi énervé, mi ennuyé. Mais il y a un petit quelque chose, quelque part derrière ces deux émotions dominantes. Ma réponse saute à ses yeux violets mes yeux toujours humides. Soudainement, il me gifle brutalement, le son de l'impact de sa main retentissant légèrement contre les murs de ma chambre. Mon visage me fait mal. Je reste dans la position dans laquelle son coup m'a laissé. Je me sens tellement sans défenses... Si vide. Maintenant, je me rappelle pourquoi je ne pleure jamais. Ça n'aide jamais. Ça ne me fait même pas me sentir un peu mieux. Au contraire. J'aimerais qu'Envy se contente de m'embrasser et de me prendre, puis de vite s'en aller.

« Envy, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça... » murmuré-je doucement. Voila jusqu'où j'en suis réduis. A implorer dans les bras de mon pire ennemi. Tout mon dégoût envers moi-même, pourtant si bien contenu auparavant, refait surface, et je baisse mes yeux sous le coup de la honte, mes mèches blondes dissimulant à sa vue mon expression.

Et puis, brusquement, je sens ses lèvres chaudes happer les miennes dans un baiser féroce. Il a un goût de confusion et de colère, de souffrance et de passion. Ce goût qui lui est propre. Rassurant et familier, deux mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser en me référant à ce péché imprévisible et cruel. Et je le hais, parce que je sais que toute cette tendresse qu'il me donne là, maintenant, finira par devenir de la froideur et de la douleur. J'ai peur de cette emprise qu'il a sur moi. S'il me demandait de me mettre à genoux, ici et maintenant, je le ferais.

Il lèche mes paupières, effaçant les larmes avec sa langue. Puis, il embrasse mon visage à de nombreux endroits, de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la raie que forment mes cheveux. De petits baisers, gentils et presque amoureux. Ils me troublent à un de ces points... Il n'est pas censé se préoccuper de moi. Il me rabâche toujours qu'il me hait. Il n'oublie jamais de me rappeler à quel point je suis pathétique. Mais alors, pourquoi ses caresses semblent... presque avoir pour but de me rassurer, bordel ?

Comme s'il n'est pas certain de savoir quoi faire.

Maintenant, mes vêtements aussi sont trempés, et très inconfortables. Envy le remarque en un coup d'œil et avec habilité, de ses mains expérimentées, se débarrasse de mon haut ainsi que du sien, nous laissant tous deux torses nus. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais à une telle proximité, il se voit obligé de baisser un tout petit le cou pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux. J'adore sentir sa peau dénudée contre la mienne.

Il presse son entrejambe contre la mienne et je gémis de plaisir, sans même essayer de le cacher. Je n'ai plus d'orgueil. Il sait ce que ça me fait lorsqu'il fait ça.

Il a délaissé mon visage pour mon cou et mes clavicules, à présent les baisers se font plus passionnés et exigeants. Lui aussi laisse entendre de longs gémissements, lorsque je me presse encore plus contre lui. Ses mains courent de part et d'autre de mon corps, accentuant la chaleur qui me submerge. Je l'étreins aussi fort que je peux, et tout juste alors qu'il s'écarte légèrement de moi, commence à m'activer avec plaisir au niveau de son cou et de son torse. La haine que je me porte me brûle toujours les yeux, mais je me force à l'oublier, me concentrant sur ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Je le déteste. Et je l'aime. Je ne peux pas me décider sur l'émotion qui me domine. Mais là, maintenant, tout n'est plus que luxure et plaisir. Tout tourne autour de notre désir. De notre péché. Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je l'aime vraiment... Vraiment. Je suis fou de lui, drogué, même.

Envy gémit fortement lorsque ma main entre en contact avec son entrejambe. Je remarque à quel point il me désire. Mais je ne suis pas mieux, de mon côté : mon pantalon commence à devenir atrocement serré. Je me demande... Que ferait-il si je me refusais soudainement à lui ? Il est fort probable, j'imagine, qu'il me prendrait de toute façon. Il sait que je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire non. A présent, ses mains partent errer plus bas, sous les couches de tissu qu'il me reste, me caressant, me donnant l'envie de jouir pas plus tard que tout de suite. Mais c'est une idée stupide. Il ne me laisserait pas faire, et de plus, je ne le voudrais même pas. Sans trop comprendre comment, nous nous dirigeons vers le lit, et il m'y fait tomber, sur le dos. Puis, il me retire mon bas et fait de même pour le sien, nous laissant tous deux complètement nus.

J'ai besoin de lui, et j'ai déjà envie qu'il soit au-dessus de moi. Je veux crier son nom et l'aimer comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je veux lui dire que je suis sien, mais je n'ai jamais à faire, ni ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Nous savons tous deux que ce n'est qu'éphémère. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il veuille entretenir une véritable relation avec moi. Il dit qu'il me déteste. Je n'ai aucune valeur. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera triste lorsque tout ça sera fini... Ce qui nous lie. Quand il me tuera. Je ne suis probablement qu'un bon coup, pour lui. Je ne demande pas grand chose, mais je lui donne tout de moi. Pathétique, non ? Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et mon manque de self-contrôle me rend malade. Je me sens terriblement mal de commettre quelque chose de si horrible dans le dos d'Alphonse, et en plus de le lui cacher. Parfois, j'en ai presque envie de mourir. Envy ne m'aime pas. Généralement, il est violent et rude avec moi, et ne me laisse en souvenir que quelques coups et des bleus, lorsqu'il part. Je ne peux me rappeler que de quelques rares occasions où il s'était montré gentil. Toutefois, étrangement, il semble différent, cette nuit. Il est tendre et attentif, comme s'il essayait de se préoccuper davantage de mon plaisir que du sien. Très différent de ses manières habituelles.

J'aimerais qu'il fasse preuve de cette délicatesse à chaque fois que je le vois. Je dois sûrement ressembler à un petit chiot fou de son maître. Hmph. C'est mon premier amour. Et pas n'importe lequel : un amour doux-amer.

Il gratifie chaque partie de ma peau d'un baiser donné par ses lèvres douces, et je me sens presque coupable de le laisser tout faire. Mais alors que je commence à me redresser, il me plaque simplement, à nouveau.

« Envy ! » gémis-je fortement lorsque sa main se pose sur l'endroit le plus intime de mon corps. Il est ravi de ma réaction. Écartant son visage de mon ventre jusqu'où ses baisers l'avaient mené, il sourit de cette façon si habituelle, puis retourne à son travail, sa main s'activant entre mes jambes, me propulsant jusqu'à un différent niveau de plaisir. Ça prend le temps qu'il faut, mais je ne peux bientôt plus le supporter, et jouit. Essuyant ses mains sur mes draps, il se replace à présent correctement au-dessus de moi et me fait sombrer dans un autre baiser passionné. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est si différent, ce soir ? C'est parce que j'ai pleuré ? Ce serait dû à ça ?

« Envy-... » commencé-je, mais il m'interrompt, plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Tu es bien bruyant ce soir, chibi, hein ? »

Il me lance un sourire en coin : dans ses yeux violets réapparaît ce regard de prédateur. Doucement mais sûrement, ça m'agace. Il se fiche de moi !

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU...- ! »

Il interrompt ma virulente diatribe par un féroce baiser, forçant sa langue entre mes lèvres. Ma fureur se dissipe aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et je reste perdu dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce que nos entrejambes se retrouvent pressées l'une contre l'autre de façon inattendue, et que nous gémissons tous les deux. Envy agit si bizarrement, ce soir. Normalement, il contrôle chacun de ses moindres mouvements, chaque son qu'il émet, mais ce soir... Il semble, comme... Un peu moins préoccupé par tout ça, la garde baissée. Presque aimant. Mais c'est impossible. Il est tout bonnement incapable de ressentir une telle émotion.

« Lève tes hanches », m'ordonne-t-il j'obéis sans faire d'histoire... Et il place un oreiller sous mon dos. Une autre chose dont il ne s'était jamais préoccupé auparavant. Il n'avait jamais essayé de me mettre à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, d'un coup ?

Et finalement, finalement, il se positionne et s'enfonce. Il ne s'est pas ennuyé à me préparer il ne l'a jamais fait. Une autre de ses manies cruelles. L'un des nombreux moyens de me montrer qui domine et qui prend. Ça fait mal... Ça fait un mal de chien, et j'entends ma voix s'élever, devenant presque, j'ai bien dit presque, un hurlement d'agonie. Merci mon dieu, Al n'est pas là. Ça fait tellement mal que je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire entendre. Envy, pour autant, n'arrête pas ses coups de reins... Mais bon, j'ai déjà connu pire, de toute façon. J'essaie de m'agripper à lui alors qu'il se meut au-dessus de moi. Je le regarde, je détaille son visage concentré alors qu'il accélère, et ai envie de l'étreindre. Il est si horrible, si cruel... Une machine à tuer sans conscience, et pourtant, c'est lui dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Petit à petit, la douleur s'efface, laissant place au plaisir, qui seul demeure. J'essaie de le rapprocher de moi, mais c'est un peu compliqué du fait de nos positions respectives. Je veux le toucher, le goûter, crier son nom et lui dire que je suis sien. Dire à Envy que je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas en faire tant. Et c'est de là que cette impression de vide et d'être las provient. Il me fait ressentir une douleur comparable à celle qu'a provoqué chez moi la mort de ma mère, et même que tout ce qui a suivi. Il est pire qu'une drogue. Il est mon péché et ma honte, mais je l'aime. Et je déteste l'aimer.

Où est l'échange équivalant, ici ? Qu'ai-je gagné en retour d'une telle plaie, d'une cicatrice que je ne serai jamais capable d'effacer ? Une cicatrice qui, un jour, aura raison de moi. Je mourrai entre les mains de celui que j'aime. Il est si froid, et même là, maintenant, alors qu'il me fait l'amour, je sens toute la haine que j'éprouve envers lui fondre. Là, alors qu'il est en moi, il n'y a plus de lui, plus de moi, plus d'Envy ni d'Edward. Il n'y a pas deux corps, mais un. A cet instant précis, nous sommes un nous sommes liés, en un seul être. Connectés par notre désir et, pour moi, par l'amour. Nous bougeons en une harmonie parfaite et expérimentée, haletants et couverts de sueur, l'un sur l'autre. Alors que la cadence s'accélère, nos gémissements et nos cris s'intensifient, et nous atteignons finalement le septième ciel.

Il s'effondre partiellement sur moi. Néanmoins, étonnamment, il ne se relève pas immédiatement, comme il le fait généralement, mais reste là. Mon cœur palpite lorsque je sens sa respiration contre mon épaule. C'est maintenant que le plus dur commence. J'ai déjà expérimenté les préliminaires, l'acte en lui-même, mais après cela... Il ne reste jamais bien longtemps, et lorsqu'il le fait, nous finissons toujours par nous disputer. Et résultat, il me frappe, et me fait découvrir une véritable agonie. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, vraiment. Je ne sais rien de lui, sauf qu'il est un homonculus métamorphe et un tueur maniaque doté d'un caractère lunatique et de mauvaises manières. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Je ne veux qu'une chose : profiter de sa présence, je n'ai pas besoin de mots. Mais Envy si. Il n'aime pas le silence. De ce fait, hélas, nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi, proches et paisibles, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il engage la conversation.

« Hm... Euh... J'aime tes draps. »

C'est quoi ce délire ?

« Euh... Merci », réponds-je brièvement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, ce soir, bon sang ? Me voir en larmes ne devrait pas tant l'affecter, et encore moins de cette façon là... Ce n'était pas son but initial lorsqu'il a donné le top départ de tout ça, il y a quelques mois de cela ? Il voulait me briser et m'humilier. Il me hait. Il veut me voir souffrir et veut me tuer de ses propres mains. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie est que lui, ainsi que ces autres tueurs psychopathes, ont encore besoin de moi je n'ai toujours pas rempli mon rôle. Ce n'est pas ça ? Alors c'est quoi ce délire avec cette discussion de tout et de rien ?

« Je suis trop fatigué, là, mais la prochaine fois, je te ferai une pipe. »

… Quoi ?

« M-Merci... » bégayé-je, avant de rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête, bordel ? Il a pris quelque chose ?

« Oh, petit Edo... Tu es si chou quand tu rougis », se moque-t-il, un sourire suffisant se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Instantanément, mon esprit boue littéralement. Je ne suis ni petit, ni minuscule, ni court sur pattes !

« QUI EST-CE QUE... ! »

Et à nouveau, Envy me surprend complètement, et je me vois projeté dans une nouvelle bataille de langues. Et je la perds. Nous sommes allongés, emmêlés dans mes draps, et mon cœur est rempli de joie. Je fonds, la faute en est à son baiser, couché sous lui, et tente d'oublier que sous peu, il partira une fois de plus, et que la prochaine fois qu'il viendra, il aura probablement retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes. Froid, cruel, distant et sans merci. Violent et vulgaire, comme toujours. Ou peut-être nous battrons nous, à cause de nos points de vue différents concernant la loi et la morale. Ouais, c'est facile de nous catégoriser comme ça. Je suis le gentil, et lui, le méchant. Pourtant, c'est drôlement proche de la réalité.

Je veux me perdre dans ce moment pour toujours. Génial, je recommence à ressembler à un petit chiot débordant d'amour. Mais ce n'est pas très loin de ce que je suis.

J'aime un monstre.

Envy rompt le baiser et se contente de s'allonger à mes côtés, regardant au dehors par la fenêtre, où la pluie continue à tomber.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à nouveau mouillé », dit-il simplement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise, silencieusement. Je me tourne pour le regarder alors qu'il fait de même, attendant apparemment quelque chose. Lui et moi savons qu'il pourrait rester sans même une permission, mais cette façon de me le demander... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Puisqu'il connaît déjà ma réponse, je ne prends pas la peine de la lui donner à haute voix. Moins nous parlons mieux c'est. Pour moi, en tout cas. L'idée qu'il puisse trouver un moment de paix, ici, à mes côtés, me suffit pour ce soir. Envy n'était jamais resté pour la nuit auparavant.

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire », me rappelle-t-il à nouveau avant de se lover contre moi et de bâiller de fatigue. « Je te déteste toujours autant. Ça, ça ne changera jamais.

- Je sais », répliqué-je, soupirant sans un bruit. « C'est réciproque », mens-je, le cœur lourd. Pourtant, là, tout de suite, je veux oublier tout ce qu'il y a de mal au monde... Et entre nous, et me concentrer sur ce moment. Sur cette nuit. Sûrement la seule opportunité pour moi de dormir aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Je ferme mes yeux et me laisse happer par le sommeil. Je veux me rappeler de cette sensation pour toujours. Envy sera parti au petit matin, sans l'ombre d'un doute, alors je veux m'en rappeler et ne jamais oublier ce que c'est que d'être enlacé tendrement, amoureusement, par celui que j'aime.

* * *

_S'il-vous-plaît, laissez un review !_

* * *

_**Zoorzh**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
